Minamino Yuki
by Melissa Fairy
Summary: Minamino Yuki was not always Minamino Yuki. She has memories of a past she should not remember. Thrown into a world plagued by ghouls, how will she survive? How's her small knowledge of the future suppose to help her? Can she even move on? Find out what happens to Yuki as she survives in the world of Tokyo Ghoul! (SI)
1. Intro

**I decided to be the first one to do a Tokyo Ghoul fic that actually makes it through the series.**

**Though I warn you that I might succumb to my laziness and stop writing! So if I were you guys I would give me lots of reviews for fuel if you support me!**

**(Title of this fic might change...)**


	2. Prologue

**And here it is! What you all have been waiting for - CHAPTER 1!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**

**Prologue**

Fire. That was the last thing I remembered.

I had been visiting my parents for Christmas break. However at some point during the night I had woken up smelling something horrid coming from under my door. It was only when I turned on the lights I realized that it was actually smoke I was inhaling

I had tried to open it to see exactly where the fire was coming from - only to get burned by the doorknob. Realizing the fire was probably literally right at my front door had me panic. My room had no windows, the house my parents lived in was very old and the stupid architect that designed the house hadn't thought to include a window in my particular room.

Collapsing onto the carpet I began to cry. I had lost my cell phone last week so I couldn't call anyone and I didn't know if my parents were already dead or not. Utter loss had taken over me as I began to wail for help before choking for air as I felt the smoke begin to suffocate me.

It took what I guess half an hour for the fire to eat up the door before it began to spread to the corner I was in. At the point I was already blinking in and out of unconsciousness from the lack of oxygen when I felt the burning hot pain.

And so I was burned alive.

That's how I died at the ripe age of 26.

* * *

><p>But then I was reborn.<p>

_"Yuki, that's what we decided to name the baby"_

_"Yuki-chan then ne? Well then congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Minamino, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl!"_

* * *

><p>No doubt my new parents thought that I was a strange as I grew up, but they never could pinpoint any exact reason why aside for my eyes. Eye's, I heard my mom comment once that were too aware. Dad however said that she was just in over her head and that they (or rather she) had given birth to a genius as an excuse for my strange focused behaviors.<p>

Really though my facial expressions of focus was me trying to learn Japanese. As a baby I had no idea what they would say to me. Worried that my English filled mind would only hinder my development I strived to perfect speaking, reading, and writing Japanese as I grew up. I would demand my both my kindergarten teachers and parents to read me any book I could get my hands on and constantly study Hiragana in hopes i could be fluent.

Of course though I still played my part as a baby. I didn't want to rob my parents completely of the baby they wanted to raise (That includes me crying in the middle of the night starving for some bottled milk).

Or course there were times as I almost gave myself away making stupid mistakes.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Oka-san?"

"I didn't know you could speak English?"

"….. Ikeda-sensei taught me! It a song from America! She's really smart! Did you know she went to America! She says that 'arigatou' is 'thank you'! I want to be like her when she grows up! She says America's -" I began to ramble in what I hoped sounded like a child's excitement hoping to cover up my mistake. I had carelessly didn't realize my mom was eavesdropping in the hallway when I decided to sing a song I remembered in my past life. in English

She seemed to have bought my excuse since her look of weary instantly turned into one of amusement the moment I began to babble about "Ikeda-sensei". Hopefully she wouldn't find out the "Ikeda-sensei" actually moved last month to Osaka due to a promotion and that she actually didn't speak a lick of English.

"Well she must be a great sensei! If I didn't know better I'd think you were fluent with the way you were speaking with no accent!" she said as she smiled down at me.

I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh at that.

"Maybe one day you can go to America if you learn how to speak the language fluently…" she gave me a pat on the head before moving ahead to the kitchen to make dinner muttering about her little sweetie's future possibilities aboard. She was high school teacher so she was really peculiar when it came opportunities in my education.

_ Maybe one day I'll go back... _I thought to myself remembering the taste of my (use to be) favorite morning coffee, the tall skyscrapers of New York, and the food.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize exactly where I was until I was three years old watching the news channel on T.V in my dad's lap.<p>

_"Two days ago the body of missing Yudaha Dai was found. The condition it was in was instantly recognized as the work of a ghoul-"_

"Again? That's the third body this week! Just what are the CCG doing…" my dad began to mutter eyes fixated on the television.

I however was in a state of confusion.

Ghoul? Was that what the lady on T.V said? Or had I just misheared?

_"We advise anyone who may have any clue to these Ghoul killings to contact the either the CCG or the Police and-"_

_No, she defiantly said Ghoul! Is she talking about some sort of fanatic cult?_

"Otou-san…" I spoke up tugging the front of his shirt for attention.

"What is it Yuki-chan? Want a snack?" Giving me his full attention my dad looked down at me.

"What's a Ghoul?" It was all I had to say for him to understand.

"Ah, that's right. I guess you're still a bit too young to know. Well I guess I'll tell you now so listen carefully," his voice was stern as he moved me in his lap so that I sat facing him. "Ghouls are flesh-eating monsters that look just like us humans. They say Ghouls eyes can turn pitch black with red pupils, so that's how you know if a person's a Ghoul. Also they can't eat normal food like we do since apparently it tastes terrible to them, not to mention they have- what was it called? kagani? - Kakune? - Kagune! Yeah Kagune! They have Kagune that they use as weapons! So If you ever see a Ghoul or if you're sure a person is one, run away and report them to the police okay? You remember what their number is right?" He said looking straight into my wide eyes seeing if I got the message.

I was still in shock after the first sentence so I could only sit stiff as a board as he looked for conformation.

He sighed interpreting my wide-eyed look as he didn't get his warning across his three year old. Shrugging it aside he repositioned me back the way I was before thinking to himself he would just tell me again when I was old enough to understand.

_Could it be?! _My mind whirled as memories of a manga from my past bombarded me. My Dad was oblivious of the meltdown I was having inside of me.

_I'm in Tokyo Ghoul!_

* * *

><p><strong>So the first chap is finally out! Stayed tuned for chapter 2!<strong>

**Review!**

**_-Melissa Moon_**


End file.
